Just Give Me A Reason
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink feat Nate Ruess. Hikaru leaves Haruhi and she is devestated. She skips school for months and everyone thinks that she is just lying in bed, when really she is pouring her pain into a song, that she intends to sing to Hikaru when she finishes it, to show him how much pain he put her through. First HikaHaru fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Just Give Me A Reason

**This is my first Ouran fanfic. It's HikaHaru. Sorry to TamaHaru fans and other fans, but I love HikaHaru. I have ever since the episode where they went on a date. I wish they ended up together. This is about the song Just Give Me A Reason by Pink.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Just Give Me A Reason or Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, Hikaru and Haruhi would be a couple, and there would be a scene where Haruhi actually got in a girl bathing suit because I would love to see the boys' reactions…**

Chapter 1

Haruhi's POV

"What?" I whispered. "I said it's over. There's just nothing left between us. No sparks or anything. I'm sorry. We can still be friends right?" Hikaru says slowly. "Right. Friends," I mumble, my mind still not processing what he was saying. "Great. Well, I'll see you around," He says leaving the club room, the door thudding shut behind him.

I sink to my knees and my vision becomes blurry as tears spring to my eyes. Hikaru dumped me. My Hikaru. The man I was in love with. _Why_? What happened. Did I do something wrong? I thought things were going great. A stray tear slipped down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

_No. I'm not gonna cry_. I think. I can't cry. But a strangled sob escapes my lips and I burst into tears. Suddenly I feel strong arms wrap around me, and I feel a far away feeling of hope that Hikaru has come back, but no. The arms I'm in are a little bit less muscular than Hikaru's and the voice isn't his. It's Kaoru's. Shh. It's ok. It's ok," His velvet smooth voice whispers, so unlike Hikaru's rough voice. "N-no. I-it's n-not," I hiccup. "H-he l-left me. Why?" I manage before another sob racks through my body.

"I don't know," Kaoru answers. "Oh Haru-chan," I hear Hani senpai's soft voice whisper. I look up to see a blurred vision of the host club looking at me with worried expressions. I hadn't realized they were here the whole time. Normally I would be mad and embarrassed that they had spied on us then witness me during a break down, but right now with everything that has happened in the last few minuets, I could care less.

"We heard what Hikaru said. I don't know why he said it though," Kaoru said. "Oh my poor daughter! That doppleganger will pay for making you cry!" Tamaki senpai cried out dramatically. "We'll help you through this Haru-chan! Right Takashi?" Hani senpai said. "Mm," was Mori senpai's reply. I pushed Kaoru away and ran out of the room. "Haruhi wait!" I heard him cry out for me, but I kept running. "Just give her some time. She'll be fine," Kyouya said quietly, but worry could be heard in his voice.

I ran home and tore off my yellow dress. We revealed that I was a girl shortly after Hikaru and I started dating. It was a bit of a shock to everyone, especially my fans. Since I still had a debt to be paid, I became a hostess, entertaining boys who were willing to come. The first time I entertained a boy, Hikaru got so mad, he had to leave the room because he almost punched the guy. I _almost_ laughed at that memory. Almost.

I knew I couldn't laugh about Hikaru anymore, and I defiantly knew we couldn't be _just friends_, not after everything we've been through, and not after all of the pain he forced onto my shoulders today. Just thinking his name brought on another round of crying and I rolled over and pretended to be asleep when I heard my dad walk in and call out for me.

**Well there it is. The first chapter. I made Haruhi a hostess because I wanted them to have an open relationship and I don't understand why they didn't make her a hostess in the first place… Well, I hope you liked it! I will post another chapter when I reach at least 4 or 5 reviews. I know that's not a lot and I don't wanna keep going if no one likes this idea, but I really wanna make another chapter… :D XD Until next time, Luv Ya See ya! 3 J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter J**

_I knew I couldn't laugh about Hikaru anymore, and I defiantly knew we couldn't be just friends, not after everything we've been through, and not after all of the pain he forced onto my shoulders today. Just thinking his name brought on another round of crying and I rolled over and pretended to be asleep when I heard my dad walk in and call out for me._

Chapter 2

Hikaru's POV

I walked out of the club room and kept walking normally until I heard the door thud shut behind me. I let a few stray tears fall down my cheeks and I took of running just as I heard a wail. I ran out side and into the gardens. I quickly crawled under the tall bushes and into my secret place that only Haruhi and I know about. It's a closed off place surrounded by flowers and bushes. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the ground, sobbing.

_I can't believe I actually did it_. I think. It's not true. None of it is. The spark is still their, but I needed an excuse. I still love Haruhi, but I couldn't date her. I did it for her own protection. She was getting a lot of hate from my fans. Very violent hate I might add. Also, reporters were very angered that I, Hikaru Hitachiin, son of the famous fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin, was dating a_ commoner_. Many people threatened her in order to try to get her to leave me, but I knew she loved me to much to ever do that, so I let her go. I had to. Right?

-The Next Day-

I hurried to class in hopes of seeing Haruhi, but when I got there, but she wasn't there. Kaoru followed me in and glared at me. I had pretended to sleep when he came home so he wouldn't question me, but he was smart enough to figure out that I was faking, so he refused to talk to me. He was Haruhi's best friend, right after me, and the two of them were very close. I knew the Host Club was watching so I know he must be wondering why I dumped her.

_Should I tell him_? I wonder. "Hey Kaoru-" I begin, but am cut off as the teacher enters the room and begins to take attendence. I sit quietly and suck in a breath when she calls out, "Fujioka, Haruhi," and no one answers. Haruhi is never tardy or absent. I'm so lost in my depressing thoughts, that I don't hear her call my name. She say it 3 times before Kaoru thumps me and I come out of my daze. "Here," I say quietly. I look down at my hands and tune out the rest of class.

At lunch, Kaoru pulls me aside as I'm leaving the classroom and pulls me into the bathroom that is right outside the room. He checks all of the stalls to make sure we are alone before locking the door. He turns to glare at me and starts tapping his foot. It's something he does when he's not happy and wants me to start talking. "Just say what you need to Kaoru and stop tapping your foot. It's annoying," I finally say rolling my eyes. "Ok, I'll start. How could you do that to Haruhi?" I refuse to meet his eyes, so instead I focus on the spot on the wall just above his head. When I don't say anything, he continues. "I thought you loved her. And don't pull that no more sparks thing with me because all you ever did was talk about her all night at home. So why'd you do it?" He asks angrily.

"Things change Kaoru. People change. Feelings change toward other people. It's life. Besides, I'm 16. No one ever ends up with the person they love at 16. That stuff only happens in movies and books," I reply dryly. "No one knows that for sure Hikaru. And feelings don't change in an hour!" "It's no big deal!" I say. "No big deal? No big deal? You ouldn't think it is no big deal if you were the one there! while Haruhi sobbed her guts out in your arms." He shouts. I flinch. I knew I heard crying as I left, but I didn't think it was that bad.

"She'll get over me," I say through clenched teeth. "No Hikaru. I don't think she will. Think about. Haruhi cried so loud that it could be hear on the other side of the world, and she _never_ cries! She also never misses school and look what's happened now! I just hope she doesn't get so depressed that she kills herself!" He screams. "She wouldn't do that. Not for me," I say quietly, knowing it's probably not true. "Besides, she probably is sick or something." "Yeah right. If she was sick, then she would've called in to let the teacher know, but she didn't." I open my mouth to argue back, but he cuts me off.

"Just forget it. You're hopeless," He says, and with that, he leaves the room. I sigh and soon follow after him.

-After School In The Club Room-

"So that's why I did it," I say, finishing up explaining to the guys why I broke up with Haruhi. "I'm sorry Hika-chan. We didn't know," Hani senpai says softly. "Hikaru, you're an idiot," Kaoru says. "W-what?" I say turning to look at him incredulously. "Haruhi didn't care about the hate or threats. She loved you and she knew you loved her to. She wouldn't have cared if she was stuck with that."

"You're wrong. Even Mom agrees with me. She said that I should break up with Haruhi," I say defensively. "Really? Mom loved Haruhi, she would never had said that. What were her exact words. The truth." I sighed defeated. "She said that she heard the hate and threat and that she was very upset that I was planning to break up with her, but that it was my life and my choice and that she supported me.

When I left, I think I heard her crying though." I said that last part very quietly, because I was ashamed that I had made my mother cry. The entire Host Club sighed in disappointment. "Just tell her!" Kaoru speaks up. "Explain everything and she'll forgive you and understand!" "No! You guys can't tell her or anyone else why I left her. I cant let anyone know. Please just promise me that you won't tell," I plead. Just then, Kyouya spoke up.

"Oh, by the way, I spoke to Haruhi's father earlier today and he told me that Haruhi wouldn't come out of bed, or talk, or_ eat_." He puts emphases on that last word to show it's importance. I was right when I said, Haruhi was sick, but not the knid of sick I was thinking about. She was depressed.

Kaoru's POV

I walked up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. I knocked three times then waited. A very grim looking Ranka answered the door and looked at me skeptically. "Are you Hikaru?" He growls, fists clenched at his sides. "No sir, I'm Kaoru. May I come in?" He hesitated before stepping aside. "Thank you," I say. "I'm guessing you're here to see Haruhi?" He finally says. I nod and he sighs. "She probably won't say anything, if she hasn't said anything to me, then I doubt she'll say something to you, but maybe seeing a friend will cheer her up a bit," He adds that last bit hopefully.

I smile slightly and walk to her door. I knock and when no one answers, I enter. A small bundle is in the middle of the bed. I walk over to see Haruhi bundled up in blankets staring blankly out the window. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy and her face is tearstained. "Haruhi?" She looks up at me and I see tears well up in her eyes.

**Well, there's chapter 2. In case any of you are wondering, I've been saying Hani, instead of Honey, because his last name is spelled, Haninozuka, and I've seen it spelled that way before, but I'm probably gonna change it to Honey. Until next time! See Ya! Love Ya! XD :D 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3…**

_I knock and when no one answers, I enter. A small bundle is in the middle of the bed. I walk over to see Haruhi bundled up in blankets staring blankly out the window. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy and her face is tearstained. "Haruhi?" She looks up at me and I see tears well up in her eyes._

Chapter 3

Haruhi's POV

_He's here_. I think. _Oh god no why is he here_? I feel the pain slam into me and I begin to cry again, but then I look more clearly at his face and see that the features are kinder and gentler. This isn't Hikaru, it's Kaoru. The stop coming and I continue to stare at him. Finally he speaks up. "Oh Haruhi. I'm so sorry. Please come back! Please say something! Please eat because I know you're not and you and I both know how bad that is for you!" He whispers. I continue to stare at him, refusing to speak. "Oh Haruhi! The only reason he left you was because-" He stops talking in the middle of his sentence. I look up at him, a look in my eyes that demands him to finish his sentence, but he doesn't.

"I don't know," He says, but I could tell he was lying. Normally, I would have argued back, but for obvious reasons, I didn't. He sighs, then gets up, places a bouquet of roses on my dresser, and leaves. I hear the door click shut behind him.

Dad walks in and smiles at me. He brushes my hair out of my face and says, "I gotta go take the night shift sweetie. I won't be back until tomorrow. Will you be ok?" He asks worridly. I nod ever so slightly and he kisses my forhead and leaves. Once he's gone, I get up, pull my now shoulder length hair into a very short ponytail and pull out my keyboard.

I begin to play the beginning of the song I'm writing for Hikaru.

"_Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I'm your willing victim," _I sing_._

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them. _

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh. Things you never say to me, oh oh. Tell me that you've had enough, of our love, our love." _My voice fades off as I finish all that I have and start to cry.

**That's chapter 3. I might post a new chapter soon, maybe even tomorrow, but I might not. I'm not sure. Until next time! See Ya! Luv Ya! XD :D 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Here is another chapter of Just Give Me A Reason!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Those rights belong to the brilliant creaters. Also, I don't own Just Give Me A Reason, that belongs to P!nk.**

**Shout outs to…**

**_PerfectingSilence_**

**_Blacksox144_**

_I begin to play the beginning of the song I'm writing for Hikaru._

_ "Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I'm your willing victim," I sing._

_I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them. _

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh. Things you never say to me, oh oh. Tell me that you've had enough, of our love, our love." My voice fades off as I finish all that I have and start to cry._

Chapter 4

Hikaru's POV

I hurry to school hoping that Haruhi is there and better, but she's not. Once again, her chair is empty. I sigh and choke back tears as I remember what Kaoru told me after he got home last night from visiting Haruhi. He came to me in tears and told me how she wouldn't speak and how she just stared at him blankly. I started to cry as he told me how worried he was. A stray tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away, looking around to make sure no one was looking. No one was. I sighed and disappeared into my thoughts. The Valentines Dance was in two days. I was gonna go with Haruhi, but now, for obvious reasons I'm not. I tuned out all of class and walked blindly through the school to Music Room 3.

We walked in and took our places as the girls walked in. We were dressed in cupid costumes for valentines day and red and pink hearts and streamers decorated the entire abandoned music room. The girls squealed in delight at the sight of Honey senpai resting on Mori senpai's shoulders, both dressed in cupid costumes. "AHHHH! He's sooooo cute!" They squealed. "Hikaru? Why are you staring at Honey senpai? Do you wish he was your brother instead? Are you in love with him?" Kaoru's tearful voice came from beside me and I quickly got into character.

"Of course not brother. You know my heart always belongs to you," I whisper cupping his face and wiping away his tears. "AHHHHHH! Brotherly love!" Our fans squeal. After the girls leave and we change, Tamaki is waiting for us. "Gentlemen, after what Kaoru has told me about Haruhi, I've decided that we need to visit her! We will leave right now! Maybe a visit from her friends is exactly what my poor daughter needs to cheer her up!" He exclaims. "I've talked to Ranka and she said it was fine if we stopped by and that she would be out at work for the day so we'd be alone," Kyouya senpai speaks up coolly. "But I doubt Haruhi will want to see me," I start. "Maybe I should just go home-" "NO! You are part of this club so you will join us to visit her! Besides, you started this, now you have to fix it!" Tamaki interrupts me. "But boss-" "No buts! You're going and that's final!" He shouts obnoxiously and we leave.

-At Haruhi's Apartment-

We file out of the car and make our way upstair to Haruhi's apartment. We knock, and when no one answers, enter. The apartment is very dusty and dishes, books, and piles of clothing are strewn everywhere. "Wow. This place is a dump! I guess Haruhi hasn't cleaned it so the trash piled up," Kaoru observes. "Oh poor Haru-chan!" Honey senpai wails clinging to Mori senpai's leg. We walk quietly into Haruhi's room and find a bundle in the middle of the bed. "Just like yesterday," Kaoru mutters. I stand in the door way while the guys go forward into the room.

"Oh Haru-chan!" Honey senpai says again. "My poor daughter! Daddy is here for you!" Tamaki exclaims and rips the covers away and engulfs her in a hug. Kaoru and Mori senpai have to pry him off of her and I chuckle darkly. Kyouya senpai stands behind observing and jots down notes in his little book."Here! It's really dark in here! Lets let some light into the room ok?" Kaoru exclaims throwing back the curtains to let the sunlight stream in. We all gasp at what we see. Haruhi sits motionless in a baggy t-shirt in the middle of her bed.

Her skin is so pale, it matches the white sheets she's sitting on. Her bloodshot eyes have bags piled up underneath them and she has tear stains streaking her face. Also, her features are smaller and you can see her bones more clearly. It's obvious that she has lost a lot of weight in just 2 days. She looks at us one by one, the blank stare never leaving her eyes, until her gaze finds me. Pain replaces the emptiness and she bursts into tears.

I take a step toward her and almost run over to hug her, but Kaoru stops me. "Don't. You'll just make it worse," He murmurs and I turn and run out of the building. The host club follows after me and we all leave as quickly as possible.

**There's my new chapter. I'm gonna post the next chapter up soon. Maybe even right after this! I'm in a writing mood right now so… Until next time! See ya! Love ya! XD :D :) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Those rights belong to the brilliant creators. Also, I don't own Just Give Me A Reason, that belongs to P!nk.**

**Shout outs to…**

**_PerfectingSilence_**

**_Blacksox144_**

_She looks at us one by one, the blank stare never leaving her eyes, until her gaze finds me. Pain replaces the emptiness and she bursts into tears. _

_I take a step toward her and almost run over to hug her, but Kaoru stops me. "Don't. You'll just make it worse," He murmurs and I turn and run out of the building. The host club follows after me and we all leave as quickly as possible._

****Chapter 5

Hikaru's POV

I sigh as tons of girls giggle and point at me. Word spread about me and Haruhi's break up and all of the girls have been sending me love note ever since. A girl with shoulder length blonde ringlets and blue eyes approaches me. "Hi Hikaru. I heard about you and Haruhi. I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Valentines dance with me tomorrow?" She asks. I look up at her and respond, "Go with you? No thanks." Her confident smirk is replaced by a look of shock. "W-what?" She stutters taken aback. "I said, no," I answer. "B-but, how could you not wanna go with me? Me! Amaterasu Dai, the prettiest girl at school!" She exclaims angrily. "Eh. You're ok," I reply. Her mouth falls open and she scoffs, flipping her hair and stomping away to her friends. Kaoru chuckles and I smile slightly.

-The Next Day At The Dance-

I follow Kaoru around at the dance, not really wanting to be here. Our mother forced us into red tuxedos, that Tamaki gave her to give to us. I sigh as they announce someone will be performing a song for us. I tune them out and Kaoru shakes me out of my daze. "Hikaru! Hikaru look! It's Haruhi!" I look up shocked, to see that he is right. Haruhi sits shyly at the piano looking beautiful as ever. She is in a cherry red knee length dress with a sky blue belt and trim. Her shoulder length hair is curled and half of it is pulled back, while the rest falls loosely at her shoulders. She is wearing matching cherry red flats with blue designs on them. She begins to talk and I find myself captured in her voice. "Hi everyone. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I uh, I wrote this song when I was depressed after being dumped by someone I love. This is called Just Give Me A Reason. Hikaru, this is for you." She turns and begins to play the piano. I am shocked because I never knew she could play the piano, or write songs, or even sing! I find myself walking to the front of the stage as she begins to sing.

_"Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart, and I your willing victim. I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty and with every touch you fixed them. _

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh oh. Things you never say to me, oh oh. Tell me that you've had enough, of our love, our love._

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second, we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, its been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine. Oh we had everything. Your head is running wild again, my dear we still have everything. And it's all in your mind. Yeah, but this is happening._

_You've been having real bad dreams, oh oh. You used to lie so close to me, oh oh. There's nothing more than empty sheets, between our love. Ooh our love, our love, yeah! _

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second, we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, its been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

_Oh tear ducts and rust. I'll fix it for us! We're collecting dust, but our love's enough! You're holding it in! You're pouring a drink! No nothing is as bad as it seems. We'll come clean!_

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second, we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, its been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

_Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough, just a second, we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again! It's in the stars, its been written in the scars on our hearts, that we're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again._

_Ooh and we can learn to love again. Ooh and we can learn to love again, oh oh. That we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again."_

She finishes singing and runs off the stage crying. I run after her and people glare at me. I catch her as she runs out onto the balcony. "Haruhi! Haruhi wait! Let me explain!" I shout out to her. I grab onto her wrist and pull her to my chest. She struggles and tries to pull away, but I press my hand to her back to keep her from escaqping. "Haruhi. Haruhi please listen. I'm sorry. It was all a lie! None of it was true! I love you! I still love you!" I find myself sobbing as I struggle to tell her why I broke up with her. She looks at me for a moment, before chuckling and pulling my face to hers. My lips touch hers and she wraps her arms around my neck. I respond and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I pull away and say, "Haruhi Fujioka, will you be my girl friend?" She laughs and whispers, "Yes! Yes I love you Hikaru! I forgive you!" I yell out in victory and content and pull her in for another kiss. We go inside and start to dance, planning on telling the host club tomorrow. Little did we know, they were watching the whole thing…

The End!

**Well, that's the end of the story! I hope you liked it! Its been fun! See ya! Love Ya! XD :D J 3**


End file.
